




by GruviaGirl



Category: Kiss Him, Not Me/私がモテてどうすんだ
Genre: Hurt-Comfort, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2020-02-28 12:43:18
Rating: T
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: www.fanfiction.net
Story URL: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12942567/1/
Author URL: https://www.fanfiction.net/u/10402514/GruviaGirl
Summary: She'll never be loved. She'll never be wanted. She should be dead. That is what they say about Kae Serinuma, the outcast. The girl who is misunderstood. The entire school hates her. But nobody knows what all of this does to her. Then, one person becomes concerned.





	Chapter 1

W𝕙𝕪 𝕚𝕤 𝕤𝕙𝕖 𝕖𝕧𝕖𝕟 𝕒𝕝𝕚𝕧𝕖?" "𝕊𝕙𝕖 𝕚𝕤 𝕤𝕠 𝕦𝕘𝕝𝕪."𝕊𝕙𝕖 𝕚𝕤 𝕡𝕠𝕚𝕟𝕥𝕝𝕖𝕤𝕤." 𝕊𝕙𝕖 𝕤𝕙𝕠𝕦𝕝𝕕 𝕕𝕚𝕖!"

𝕋𝕖𝕒𝕣𝕤 𝕣𝕦𝕟 𝕕𝕠𝕨𝕟 𝕞𝕪 𝕔𝕙𝕖𝕖𝕜𝕤 𝕒𝕤 𝕀 𝕣𝕖𝕞𝕖𝕞𝕓𝕖𝕣 𝕨𝕙𝕒𝕥 𝕡𝕖𝕠𝕡𝕝𝕖 𝕤𝕒𝕚𝕕 𝕒𝕓𝕠𝕦𝕥 𝕞𝕖 𝕥𝕠𝕕𝕒𝕪. 𝕀 𝕘𝕣𝕒𝕓 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕜𝕟𝕚𝕗𝕖 𝕗𝕣𝕠𝕞 𝕞𝕪 𝕡𝕚𝕝𝕝𝕠𝕨 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕞𝕒𝕜𝕖 𝕤𝕦𝕣𝕖 𝕞𝕪 𝕕𝕠𝕠𝕣 𝕚𝕤 𝕝𝕠𝕔𝕜𝕖𝕕. 𝕎𝕙𝕖𝕟 𝕀 𝕒𝕞 𝕤𝕦𝕣𝕖, 𝕀 𝕤𝕝𝕚𝕔𝕖 𝕞𝕪 𝕗𝕠𝕣𝕖𝕒𝕣𝕞 𝕨𝕚𝕥𝕙 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕤𝕙𝕒𝕣𝕡 𝕜𝕟𝕚𝕗𝕖. 𝕋𝕙𝕚𝕤 𝕤𝕖𝕖𝕞𝕤 𝕝𝕚𝕜𝕖 𝕚𝕥 𝕙𝕦𝕣𝕥𝕤, 𝕓𝕦𝕥 𝕚𝕥 𝕞𝕒𝕜𝕖𝕤 𝕞𝕖 𝕙𝕒𝕡𝕡𝕪. 𝕎𝕙𝕖𝕟 𝕀 𝕝𝕠𝕤𝕖 𝕓𝕝𝕠𝕠𝕕, 𝕀 𝕗𝕖𝕖𝕝 𝕞𝕪 𝕖𝕞𝕠𝕥𝕚𝕠𝕟𝕤 𝕛𝕦𝕤𝕥 𝕤𝕝𝕚𝕡 𝕒𝕨𝕒𝕪. 𝕀 𝕒𝕞 𝕒𝕝𝕤𝕠 𝕦𝕤𝕖𝕕 𝕥𝕠 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕡𝕒𝕚𝕟 𝕤𝕠 𝕥𝕙𝕚𝕤 𝕛𝕦𝕤𝕥 𝕔𝕝𝕖𝕒𝕣𝕤 𝕞𝕪 𝕙𝕖𝕒𝕕 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕞𝕪 𝕤𝕡𝕚𝕣𝕚𝕥. 𝔹𝕝𝕠𝕠𝕕 𝕡𝕠𝕦𝕣𝕤 𝕠𝕦𝕥 𝕠𝕗 𝕞𝕪 𝕒𝕣𝕞, 𝕤𝕥𝕒𝕚𝕟𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕞𝕪 𝕓𝕖𝕕 𝕤𝕙𝕖𝕖𝕥𝕤 𝕗𝕦𝕣𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕣. 𝕋𝕖𝕒𝕣𝕤 𝕗𝕒𝕝𝕝 𝕗𝕣𝕠𝕞 𝕞𝕪 𝕖𝕪𝕖𝕤 𝕒𝕤 𝕀 𝕜𝕟𝕠𝕨 𝕙𝕠𝕨 𝕞𝕦𝕔𝕙 𝕀 𝕨𝕒𝕟𝕥 𝕥𝕠 𝕕𝕚𝕖. 𝕀 𝕒𝕞 𝕟𝕠𝕥𝕙𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕥𝕠 𝕒𝕟𝕪𝕠𝕟𝕖, 𝕀 𝕒𝕞 𝕛𝕦𝕤𝕥 𝕒𝕟 𝕒𝕟𝕟𝕠𝕪𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕡𝕖𝕤𝕥. ℕ𝕠 𝕠𝕟𝕖 𝕨𝕚𝕝𝕝 𝕖𝕧𝕖𝕟 𝕣𝕖𝕒𝕝𝕚𝕫𝕖 𝕀'𝕞 𝕘𝕠𝕟𝕖.

𝕀 𝕒𝕚𝕞 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕜𝕟𝕚𝕗𝕖 𝕒𝕥 𝕞𝕪 𝕙𝕖𝕒𝕣𝕥. 𝕀𝕥 𝕘𝕝𝕖𝕒𝕞𝕤 𝕚𝕟 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕧𝕖𝕣𝕪 𝕝𝕚𝕥𝕥𝕝𝕖 𝕝𝕚𝕘𝕙𝕥 𝕓𝕖𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕝𝕖𝕥 𝕥𝕙𝕣𝕠𝕦𝕘𝕙 𝕞𝕪 𝕕𝕒𝕣𝕜 𝕔𝕦𝕣𝕥𝕒𝕚𝕟𝕤. 𝕀 𝕒𝕞 𝕣𝕖𝕒𝕕𝕪 𝕥𝕠 𝕕𝕚𝕖. 𝕀 𝕔𝕒𝕟'𝕥 𝕙𝕒𝕟𝕕𝕝𝕖 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕥𝕠𝕣𝕥𝕦𝕣𝕖 𝕒𝕥 𝕤𝕔𝕙𝕠𝕠𝕝 𝕒𝕟𝕪 𝕝𝕠𝕟𝕘𝕖𝕣. 𝕀 𝕥𝕒𝕜𝕖 𝕒 𝕕𝕖𝕖𝕡 𝕓𝕣𝕖𝕒𝕥𝕙 𝕒𝕤 𝕀 𝕤𝕥𝕒𝕣𝕥 𝕥𝕠 𝕞𝕠𝕧𝕖 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕜𝕟𝕚𝕗𝕖 𝕥𝕠𝕨𝕒𝕣𝕕𝕤 𝕞𝕪 𝕙𝕖𝕒𝕣𝕥 𝕒𝕥 𝕒 𝕗𝕒𝕤𝕥 𝕣𝕒𝕥𝕖.

-𝕆𝕟𝕖 𝕎𝕖𝕖𝕜 𝕃𝕒𝕥𝕖𝕣-

"𝕂𝕒𝕖 𝕊𝕖𝕣𝕚𝕟𝕦𝕞𝕒? 𝕀𝕤 𝕤𝕙𝕖 𝕙𝕖𝕣𝕖 𝕥𝕠𝕕𝕒𝕪? 𝕊𝕙𝕖 𝕙𝕒𝕤𝕟'𝕥 𝕓𝕖𝕖𝕟 𝕤𝕖𝕖𝕟 𝕒𝕝𝕝 𝕨𝕖𝕖𝕜." 𝕋𝕙𝕖 𝕥𝕖𝕒𝕔𝕙𝕖𝕣 𝕒𝕤𝕜𝕤 𝕙𝕚𝕤 𝕔𝕝𝕒𝕤𝕤 𝕠𝕟 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕗𝕚𝕗𝕥𝕖𝕖𝕟𝕥𝕙 𝕕𝕒𝕪 𝕠𝕗 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕤𝕖𝕔𝕠𝕟𝕕 𝕤𝕖𝕞𝕖𝕤𝕥𝕖𝕣. ℕ𝕠 𝕠𝕟𝕖 𝕤𝕒𝕪𝕤 𝕒𝕟𝕪𝕥𝕙𝕚𝕟𝕘. 𝕋𝕙𝕖 𝕥𝕖𝕒𝕔𝕙𝕖𝕣 𝕤𝕚𝕘𝕙𝕤 𝕒𝕤 𝕙𝕖 𝕞𝕒𝕣𝕜𝕤 𝕙𝕖𝕣 𝕒𝕓𝕤𝕖𝕟𝕥 𝕗𝕠𝕣 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕗𝕚𝕗𝕥𝕙 𝕥𝕚𝕞𝕖 𝕥𝕙𝕚𝕤 𝕨𝕖𝕖𝕜. ℂ𝕝𝕒𝕤𝕤 𝕣𝕖𝕤𝕦𝕞𝕖𝕤 𝕒𝕤 𝕟𝕠𝕣𝕞𝕒𝕝 𝕨𝕚𝕥𝕙𝕠𝕦𝕥 𝕙𝕖𝕣 𝕒𝕤 𝕚𝕗 𝕤𝕙𝕖 𝕟𝕖𝕧𝕖𝕣 𝕖𝕩𝕚𝕤𝕥𝕖𝕕.

𝔻𝕦𝕣𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕓𝕣𝕖𝕒𝕜 𝕓𝕖𝕥𝕨𝕖𝕖𝕟 𝕔𝕝𝕒𝕤𝕤𝕖𝕤, 𝕡𝕖𝕠𝕡𝕝𝕖 𝕨𝕖𝕣𝕖 𝕤𝕟𝕚𝕔𝕜𝕖𝕣𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕥𝕠 𝕠𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕣𝕤. "𝕊𝕙𝕖 𝕗𝕚𝕟𝕒𝕝𝕝𝕪 𝕔𝕠𝕞𝕞𝕚𝕥𝕥𝕖𝕕 𝕤𝕠𝕞𝕖𝕥𝕙𝕚𝕟𝕘."

"𝕎𝕙𝕒𝕥 𝕥𝕠, 𝕀𝕘𝕒𝕣𝕒𝕤𝕙𝕚?"

"𝕊𝕦𝕚𝕔𝕚𝕕𝕖, ℕ𝕒𝕟𝕒𝕤𝕙𝕚𝕞𝕒. ℍ𝕖𝕣 𝕕𝕖𝕒𝕥𝕙."

"𝕋𝕠𝕠𝕜 𝕝𝕠𝕟𝕘 𝕖𝕟𝕠𝕦𝕘𝕙. 𝕃𝕖𝕥'𝕤 𝕘𝕠 𝕗𝕚𝕟𝕕 𝕥𝕙𝕒𝕥 𝕟𝕖𝕨 𝕜𝕚𝕕. 𝕎𝕙𝕒𝕥'𝕤 𝕙𝕚𝕤 𝕟𝕒𝕞𝕖? 𝕃𝕦𝕜𝕒? 𝕀 𝕔𝕒𝕟'𝕥 𝕓𝕖𝕝𝕚𝕖𝕧𝕖 𝕙𝕖 𝕚𝕤 𝕡𝕠𝕡𝕦𝕝𝕒𝕣 𝕒𝕗𝕥𝕖𝕣 𝕓𝕖𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕙𝕖𝕣𝕖 𝕗𝕠𝕣 𝕠𝕟𝕝𝕪 𝕒 𝕨𝕖𝕖𝕜."

"𝕊𝕒𝕞𝕖. 𝕃𝕖𝕥'𝕤 𝕘𝕠." 𝕋𝕙𝕖𝕪 𝕝𝕒𝕦𝕘𝕙𝕖𝕕 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕔𝕒𝕣𝕣𝕚𝕖𝕕 𝕠𝕟 𝕨𝕚𝕥𝕙 𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕚𝕣 𝕝𝕚𝕧𝕖𝕤.

𝕋𝕙𝕖 𝕟𝕖𝕨 𝕜𝕚𝕕, 𝕃𝕦𝕜𝕒 𝕊𝕙𝕚𝕟𝕠𝕞𝕚𝕪𝕒 𝕨𝕒𝕤 𝕝𝕚𝕤𝕥𝕖𝕟𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕚𝕟 𝕠𝕟 𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕚𝕣 𝕔𝕠𝕟𝕧𝕖𝕣𝕤𝕒𝕥𝕚𝕠𝕟. 𝔸 𝕤𝕖𝕔𝕠𝕟𝕕-𝕪𝕖𝕒𝕣 𝕤𝕥𝕦𝕕𝕖𝕟𝕥, 𝕨𝕙𝕠 𝕣𝕖𝕔𝕖𝕟𝕥𝕝𝕪 𝕥𝕣𝕒𝕟𝕤𝕗𝕖𝕣𝕣𝕖𝕕 𝕥𝕠 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕤𝕒𝕞𝕖 𝕤𝕔𝕙𝕠𝕠𝕝 𝕒𝕤 𝕙𝕚𝕤 𝕪𝕠𝕦𝕟𝕘𝕖𝕣 𝕓𝕣𝕠𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕣, ℍ𝕒𝕪𝕒𝕥𝕠. ℍ𝕖 𝕙𝕒𝕤 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕤𝕒𝕞𝕖 𝕖𝕪𝕖𝕤, 𝕒𝕤𝕚𝕕𝕖𝕤 𝕗𝕣𝕠𝕞 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕗𝕒𝕔𝕥 𝕥𝕙𝕒𝕥 𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕪 𝕒𝕣𝕖 𝕒 𝕗𝕖𝕨 𝕤𝕙𝕒𝕕𝕖𝕤 𝕕𝕒𝕣𝕜𝕖𝕣 𝕨𝕚𝕥𝕙 𝕒 𝕙𝕚𝕟𝕥 𝕠𝕗 𝕘𝕣𝕒𝕪 𝕤𝕡𝕖𝕔𝕜𝕝𝕖𝕕 𝕒𝕣𝕠𝕦𝕟𝕕 𝕙𝕚𝕤 𝕡𝕦𝕡𝕚𝕝𝕤. ℍ𝕖 𝕙𝕒𝕤 𝕡𝕦𝕣𝕡𝕝𝕖 𝕙𝕒𝕚𝕣 𝕥𝕙𝕒𝕥 𝕥𝕣𝕒𝕟𝕤𝕚𝕥𝕚𝕠𝕟𝕤 𝕚𝕟𝕥𝕠 𝕓𝕝𝕒𝕔𝕜 𝕚𝕟 𝕒 𝕤𝕨𝕠𝕠𝕤𝕙𝕪 𝕙𝕒𝕚𝕣𝕔𝕦𝕥, 𝕝𝕖𝕥𝕥𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕙𝕚𝕤 𝕤𝕠𝕗𝕥 𝕙𝕒𝕚𝕣 𝕥𝕠 𝕗𝕝𝕠𝕨 𝕚𝕤 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕨𝕚𝕟𝕕 𝕨𝕙𝕖𝕟 𝕚𝕥 𝕚𝕤 𝕣𝕒𝕣𝕖𝕝𝕪 𝕟𝕠𝕥 𝕘𝕖𝕝𝕝𝕖𝕕. ℍ𝕖 𝕙𝕒𝕤 𝕒 𝕞𝕦𝕤𝕔𝕦𝕝𝕒𝕣 𝕓𝕦𝕚𝕝𝕕 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕓𝕒𝕕 𝕓𝕠𝕪 𝕧𝕚𝕓𝕖 𝕥𝕠 𝕙𝕚𝕞. ℍ𝕖 𝕚𝕤 𝕒𝕝𝕤𝕠 𝕒 𝕓𝕚𝕥 𝕠𝕗 𝕒 𝕡𝕝𝕒𝕪𝕓𝕠𝕪 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕒𝕝𝕨𝕒𝕪𝕤 𝕙𝕒𝕤 𝕒 𝕘𝕣𝕠𝕦𝕡 𝕠𝕗 𝕗𝕒𝕟𝕘𝕚𝕣𝕝𝕤 𝕗𝕠𝕝𝕝𝕠𝕨𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕙𝕚𝕞 𝕒𝕣𝕠𝕦𝕟𝕕 𝕖𝕧𝕖𝕣𝕪𝕨𝕙𝕖𝕣𝕖. 𝔹𝕦𝕥, 𝕙𝕖 𝕙𝕒𝕤 𝕒 𝕤𝕖𝕔𝕣𝕖𝕥. 𝔹𝕖𝕙𝕚𝕟𝕕 𝕙𝕚𝕤 𝕙𝕒𝕣𝕤𝕙 𝕖𝕪𝕖𝕤 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕗𝕝𝕚𝕣𝕥𝕒𝕥𝕚𝕠𝕦𝕤 𝕞𝕒𝕟𝕟𝕖𝕣, 𝕙𝕖 𝕙𝕒𝕤 𝕒 𝕝𝕒𝕣𝕘𝕖 𝕙𝕖𝕒𝕣𝕥 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕚𝕤 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕞𝕠𝕤𝕥 𝕝𝕠𝕧𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕡𝕖𝕣𝕤𝕠𝕟 𝕚𝕗 𝕙𝕖 𝕠𝕡𝕖𝕟𝕤 𝕙𝕚𝕞𝕤𝕖𝕝𝕗 𝕦𝕡 𝕠𝕦𝕥 𝕠𝕗 𝕙𝕚𝕤 𝕤𝕙𝕖𝕝𝕝.

𝔸𝕤 𝕙𝕖 𝕙𝕖𝕒𝕣𝕤 𝕨𝕙𝕒𝕥 𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕪 𝕨𝕖𝕣𝕖 𝕥𝕒𝕝𝕜𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕒𝕓𝕠𝕦𝕥, 𝕙𝕖 𝕙𝕠𝕝𝕕𝕤 𝕙𝕚𝕞𝕤𝕖𝕝𝕗 𝕓𝕒𝕔𝕜 𝕗𝕣𝕠𝕞 𝕔𝕠𝕟𝕗𝕣𝕠𝕟𝕥𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕞 𝕒𝕤 𝕙𝕖 𝕕𝕠𝕖𝕤𝕟'𝕥 𝕨𝕒𝕟𝕥 𝕥𝕠 𝕞𝕒𝕜𝕖 𝕒 𝕤𝕔𝕖𝕟𝕖. 𝕃𝕦𝕜𝕒 𝕞𝕒𝕜𝕖𝕤 𝕒 𝕗𝕚𝕤𝕥 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕥𝕣𝕚𝕖𝕤 𝕥𝕠 𝕥𝕒𝕜𝕖 𝕤𝕠𝕞𝕖 𝕕𝕖𝕖𝕡 𝕓𝕣𝕖𝕒𝕥𝕙𝕤 𝕥𝕠 𝕔𝕒𝕝𝕞 𝕙𝕚𝕞𝕤𝕖𝕝𝕗 𝕕𝕠𝕨𝕟. ℍ𝕖 𝕨𝕒𝕝𝕜𝕤 𝕒𝕨𝕒𝕪 𝕗𝕣𝕠𝕞 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕤𝕙𝕒𝕕𝕠𝕨𝕤 𝕙𝕖 𝕨𝕒𝕤 𝕙𝕚𝕕𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕚𝕟 𝕨𝕙𝕚𝕝𝕖 𝕖𝕒𝕧𝕖𝕤𝕕𝕣𝕠𝕡𝕡𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕥𝕠 𝕙𝕚𝕤 𝕔𝕝𝕒𝕤𝕤. 𝕆𝕟 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕨𝕒𝕪, 𝕙𝕖 𝕤𝕥𝕠𝕡𝕤 𝕒𝕥 𝕥𝕙𝕖 ℍ𝕖𝕒𝕝𝕥𝕙 𝕊𝕦𝕚𝕥𝕖 𝕥𝕠 𝕔𝕙𝕖𝕔𝕜 𝕚𝕟 𝕠𝕟 𝕙𝕚𝕤 𝕓𝕣𝕠𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕣.

"ℍ𝕖𝕪, 𝕟𝕖𝕣𝕕." 𝕃𝕦𝕜𝕒 𝕡𝕣𝕠𝕧𝕠𝕜𝕖𝕕.

ℍ𝕚𝕤 𝕓𝕣𝕠𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕣, ℍ𝕒𝕪𝕒𝕥𝕠, 𝕥𝕦𝕣𝕟𝕖𝕕 𝕙𝕚𝕤 𝕙𝕖𝕒𝕕 𝕥𝕠 𝕤𝕖𝕖 𝕙𝕚𝕤 𝕠𝕝𝕕𝕖𝕣 𝕓𝕣𝕠𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕣, "𝕎𝕙𝕒𝕥 𝕕𝕠 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕨𝕒𝕟𝕥, 𝕃𝕦𝕜𝕒? ℂ𝕒𝕟'𝕥 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕤𝕖𝕖 𝕀'𝕞 𝕓𝕦𝕤𝕪?" ℍ𝕒𝕪𝕒𝕥𝕠 𝕒𝕤𝕜𝕖𝕕 𝕣𝕖𝕗𝕖𝕣𝕣𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕥𝕠 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕨𝕒𝕚𝕥𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕣𝕠𝕠𝕞 𝕨𝕚𝕥𝕙 𝕒 𝕝𝕚𝕟𝕖.

"𝕀𝕤 𝕚𝕥 𝕚𝕝𝕝𝕖𝕘𝕒𝕝 𝕥𝕠 𝕔𝕙𝕖𝕔𝕜 𝕚𝕟 𝕠𝕟 𝕞𝕪 𝕜𝕚𝕕 𝕓𝕣𝕠𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕣?" ℍ𝕖 𝕥𝕖𝕒𝕤𝕖𝕕 𝕨𝕚𝕥𝕙 𝕒 𝕤𝕞𝕚𝕣𝕜.

ℍ𝕒𝕪𝕒𝕥𝕠 𝕤𝕚𝕘𝕙𝕖𝕕. "𝕀 𝕨𝕚𝕤𝕙. 𝕀 𝕒𝕞 𝕠𝕟𝕝𝕪 𝕒 𝕪𝕖𝕒𝕣 𝕪𝕠𝕦𝕟𝕘𝕖𝕣 𝕥𝕙𝕒𝕟 𝕪𝕠𝕦!" ℍ𝕖 𝕤𝕒𝕚𝕕, 𝕨𝕙𝕚𝕤𝕡𝕖𝕣𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕗𝕚𝕣𝕤𝕥 𝕤𝕖𝕟𝕥𝕖𝕟𝕔𝕖.

𝕃𝕦𝕜𝕒 𝕝𝕒𝕦𝕘𝕙𝕖𝕕. "𝕊𝕖𝕖 𝕪𝕠𝕦 '𝕣𝕠𝕦𝕟𝕕, 𝕤𝕢𝕦𝕚𝕣𝕥." ℍ𝕖 𝕖𝕩𝕡𝕣𝕖𝕤𝕤𝕖𝕕 𝕒𝕤 𝕙𝕖 𝕣𝕒𝕟 𝕠𝕦𝕥 𝕠𝕗 𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕣𝕖 𝕨𝕚𝕥𝕙 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕔𝕝𝕠𝕦𝕕 𝕠𝕗 𝕗𝕒𝕟𝕘𝕚𝕣𝕝𝕤 𝕗𝕠𝕝𝕝𝕠𝕨𝕚𝕟𝕘, 𝕝𝕖𝕒𝕧𝕚𝕟𝕘 ℍ𝕒𝕪𝕒𝕥𝕠 𝕗𝕦𝕞𝕚𝕟𝕘.

"ℍ𝕠𝕨 𝕔𝕠𝕞𝕖 𝕙𝕖 𝕘𝕖𝕥𝕤 𝕒𝕝𝕝 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕘𝕚𝕣𝕝𝕤?" ℍ𝕖 𝕒𝕤𝕜𝕖𝕕 𝕟𝕠 𝕠𝕟𝕖 𝕚𝕟 𝕡𝕒𝕣𝕥𝕚𝕔𝕦𝕝𝕒𝕣 𝕨𝕙𝕚𝕝𝕖 𝕤𝕚𝕘𝕙𝕚𝕟𝕘. 𝕋𝕙𝕖 𝕣𝕖𝕤𝕥 𝕠𝕗 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕕𝕒𝕪 𝕨𝕖𝕟𝕥 𝕓𝕪 𝕟𝕠𝕣𝕞𝕒𝕝. 𝔹𝕦𝕥, 𝕓𝕒𝕔𝕜 𝕒𝕥 𝕊𝕖𝕣𝕚𝕟𝕦𝕞𝕒'𝕤…

"𝕀 𝕤𝕥𝕚𝕝𝕝 𝕔𝕒𝕟'𝕥 𝕓𝕖𝕝𝕚𝕖𝕧𝕖 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕗𝕒𝕔𝕥 𝕥𝕙𝕒𝕥 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕒𝕝𝕞𝕠𝕤𝕥 𝕔𝕠𝕞𝕞𝕚𝕥𝕖𝕕 𝕤𝕦𝕚𝕔𝕚𝕕𝕖, 𝕂𝕒𝕖! ℍ𝕠𝕨 𝕔𝕠𝕦𝕝𝕕 𝕪𝕠𝕦? 𝔻𝕠 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕜𝕟𝕠𝕨 𝕙𝕠𝕨 𝕞𝕦𝕔𝕙 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕞𝕖𝕒𝕟 𝕥𝕠 𝕞𝕠𝕞 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕀? 𝕐𝕠𝕦𝕣 𝕙𝕠𝕦𝕤𝕖 𝕒𝕣𝕣𝕖𝕤𝕥 𝕚𝕤 𝕠𝕧𝕖𝕣 𝕒𝕗𝕥𝕖𝕣 𝕥𝕠𝕕𝕒𝕪 𝕓𝕖𝕔𝕒𝕦𝕤𝕖 𝕥𝕠𝕞𝕠𝕣𝕣𝕠𝕨 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕙𝕒𝕧𝕖 𝕒 𝕤𝕦𝕡𝕡𝕠𝕣𝕥 𝕘𝕣𝕠𝕦𝕡 𝕞𝕖𝕖𝕥𝕚𝕟𝕘." 𝕋𝕒𝕜𝕦𝕣𝕠 𝕪𝕖𝕝𝕝𝕖𝕕 𝕒𝕥 𝕙𝕚𝕤 𝕤𝕚𝕤𝕥𝕖𝕣 𝕒𝕗𝕥𝕖𝕣 𝕙𝕖 𝕘𝕠𝕥 𝕙𝕠𝕞𝕖 𝕗𝕣𝕠𝕞 𝕨𝕠𝕣𝕜. 𝕊𝕙𝕖 𝕛𝕦𝕤𝕥 𝕤𝕥𝕒𝕣𝕖𝕕 𝕒𝕥 𝕙𝕚𝕞 𝕨𝕚𝕥𝕙 𝕟𝕠 𝕖𝕞𝕠𝕥𝕚𝕠𝕟 𝕚𝕟 𝕙𝕖𝕣 𝕦𝕤𝕦𝕒𝕝𝕝𝕪 𝕓𝕣𝕚𝕘𝕙𝕥 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕓𝕖𝕒𝕦𝕥𝕚𝕗𝕦𝕝 𝕖𝕪𝕖𝕤. 𝕂𝕒𝕖 𝕤𝕚𝕘𝕙𝕖𝕕 𝕒𝕤 𝕤𝕙𝕖 𝕤𝕥𝕠𝕠𝕕 𝕦𝕡 𝕗𝕣𝕠𝕞 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕔𝕠𝕦𝕔𝕙 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕨𝕖𝕟𝕥 𝕥𝕠 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕜𝕚𝕥𝕔𝕙𝕖𝕟. 𝕋𝕒𝕜𝕦𝕣𝕠 𝕘𝕠𝕥 𝕚𝕟 𝕗𝕣𝕠𝕟𝕥 𝕠𝕗 𝕙𝕖𝕣 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕓𝕝𝕠𝕔𝕜𝕖𝕕 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕕𝕣𝕒𝕨𝕖𝕣 𝕨𝕚𝕥𝕙 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕜𝕟𝕚𝕧𝕖𝕤. "𝕀𝕗 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕨𝕒𝕟𝕥 𝕒 𝕜𝕟𝕚𝕗𝕖, 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕔𝕒𝕟'𝕥 𝕙𝕒𝕧𝕖 𝕚𝕥. 𝕎𝕖 𝕒𝕣𝕖 𝕟𝕠𝕥 𝕘𝕠𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕥𝕠 𝕝𝕠𝕤𝕖 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕥𝕠 𝕪𝕠𝕦𝕣 𝕥𝕙𝕠-" ℍ𝕖 𝕨𝕒𝕤 𝕔𝕦𝕥 𝕠𝕗𝕗.

"𝕃𝕠𝕤𝕖 𝕞𝕖 𝕥𝕠 𝕞𝕪 𝕥𝕙𝕠𝕦𝕘𝕙𝕥𝕤 𝕠𝕗 𝕕𝕖𝕡𝕣𝕖𝕤𝕤𝕚𝕠𝕟? 𝕐𝕠𝕦 𝕒𝕣𝕖 𝕥𝕠 𝕝𝕒𝕥𝕖 𝕗𝕠𝕣 𝕥𝕙𝕒𝕥. 𝕀 𝕙𝕒𝕧𝕖 𝕓𝕖𝕖𝕟 𝕕𝕖𝕖𝕡 𝕚𝕟 𝕕𝕖𝕡𝕣𝕖𝕤𝕤𝕚𝕠𝕟 𝕗𝕠𝕣 𝕥𝕙𝕣𝕖𝕖 𝕪𝕖𝕒𝕣𝕤 𝕟𝕠𝕨! 𝕀'𝕧𝕖 𝕓𝕖𝕖𝕟 𝕙𝕚𝕕𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕚𝕥 𝕓𝕪 𝕒𝕔𝕥𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕒𝕝𝕝 𝕥𝕙𝕚𝕤 𝕥𝕚𝕞𝕖! 𝕀 𝕗-𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕙𝕒𝕥𝕖 𝕞𝕪𝕤𝕖𝕝𝕗, 𝕞𝕪 𝕤𝕔𝕙𝕠𝕠𝕝, 𝕞𝕪 𝕝𝕚𝕗𝕖, 𝕖𝕧𝕖𝕣𝕪𝕥𝕙𝕚𝕟𝕘! ℕ𝕠 𝕞𝕒𝕥𝕥𝕖𝕣 𝕙𝕠𝕨 𝕞𝕦𝕔𝕙 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕠𝕣 𝕒𝕟𝕪𝕠𝕟𝕖 𝕖𝕝𝕤𝕖 𝕤𝕒𝕪 𝕀'𝕞 𝕚𝕞𝕡𝕠𝕣𝕥𝕒𝕟𝕥, 𝕚𝕥 𝕨𝕠𝕟'𝕥 𝕔𝕙𝕒𝕟𝕘𝕖 𝕒𝕟𝕪𝕥𝕙𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕤𝕚𝕟𝕔𝕖 𝕞𝕪 𝕞𝕚𝕟𝕕 𝕚𝕤 𝕞𝕒𝕕𝕖 𝕦𝕡. 𝕀 𝕨𝕒𝕟𝕥 𝕥𝕠 𝕕𝕚𝕖, 𝕀 ℕ𝔼𝔼𝔻 𝕥𝕠 𝕕𝕚𝕖! 𝕀 𝕝𝕚𝕧𝕖 𝕨𝕚𝕥𝕙 𝕤𝕠 𝕞𝕦𝕔𝕙 𝕡𝕒𝕚𝕟 𝕗𝕣𝕠𝕞 𝕝𝕚𝕗𝕖 𝕥𝕙𝕒𝕥 𝕀 𝕨𝕒𝕟𝕥 𝕚𝕥 𝕠𝕧𝕖𝕣!"

"𝕂𝕒𝕖! 𝕃𝕒𝕟𝕘𝕦𝕒𝕘𝕖! 𝕐𝕠𝕦 𝕔𝕒𝕟'𝕥 𝕕𝕚𝕖! 𝕐𝕠𝕦 𝕞𝕖𝕒𝕟 𝕤𝕠 𝕞𝕦𝕔𝕙 𝕥𝕠 𝕖𝕧𝕖𝕣𝕪𝕠𝕟𝕖! 𝔸𝕝𝕥𝕙𝕠𝕦𝕘𝕙 𝕨𝕖 𝕞𝕒𝕪 𝕟𝕠𝕥 𝕒𝕝𝕨𝕒𝕪𝕤 𝕤𝕙𝕠𝕨 𝕚𝕥, 𝕨𝕖 𝕒𝕝𝕝 𝕝𝕠𝕧𝕖 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕤𝕠 𝕞𝕦𝕔𝕙! 𝕐𝕠𝕦 𝕒𝕣𝕖 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕠𝕟𝕝𝕪 𝕣𝕖𝕒𝕤𝕠𝕟 𝕥𝕙𝕚𝕤 𝕗𝕒𝕞𝕚𝕝𝕪 𝕚𝕤 𝕤𝕥𝕚𝕝𝕝 𝕥𝕠𝕘𝕖𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕣! 𝕀𝕗 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕨𝕖𝕣𝕖𝕟'𝕥 𝕙𝕖𝕣𝕖, 𝕞𝕠𝕞 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕕𝕒𝕕 𝕨𝕠𝕦𝕝𝕕 𝕙𝕒𝕧𝕖 𝕙𝕒𝕕 𝕒 𝕕𝕚𝕧𝕠𝕣𝕔𝕖 𝕪𝕖𝕒𝕣𝕤 𝕒𝕘𝕠, 𝕓𝕦𝕥 𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕪 𝕙𝕒𝕧𝕖𝕟'𝕥 𝕓𝕖𝕔𝕒𝕦𝕤𝕖 𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕪 𝕕𝕚𝕕𝕟'𝕥 𝕨𝕒𝕟𝕥 𝕥𝕠 𝕡𝕦𝕥 𝕡𝕣𝕖𝕤𝕤𝕦𝕣𝕖 𝕠𝕟 𝕪𝕠𝕦!" ℍ𝕖 𝕤𝕙𝕠𝕦𝕥𝕖𝕕.

"𝕎𝕖𝕝𝕝 𝕙𝕖𝕣𝕖 𝕨𝕖 𝕒𝕣𝕖, 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕡𝕣𝕖𝕤𝕤𝕦𝕣𝕖 𝕚𝕤 𝕠𝕟 𝕞𝕪 𝕤𝕙𝕠𝕦𝕝𝕕𝕖𝕣𝕤 𝕣𝕖𝕘𝕒𝕣𝕕𝕝𝕖𝕤𝕤! 𝔸𝕝𝕤𝕠, 𝕀𝕗 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕨𝕠𝕟'𝕥 𝕝𝕖𝕥 𝕞𝕖 𝕦𝕤𝕖 𝕒 𝕜𝕟𝕚𝕗𝕖, 𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕟 𝕀'𝕝𝕝 𝕗𝕚𝕟𝕕 𝕤𝕠𝕞𝕖 𝕠𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕣 𝕨𝕒𝕪 𝕥𝕠 𝕖𝕟𝕕 𝕚𝕥!" 𝕂𝕒𝕖 𝕤𝕔𝕣𝕖𝕒𝕞𝕖𝕕 𝕓𝕖𝕗𝕠𝕣𝕖 𝕣𝕦𝕟𝕟𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕚𝕟𝕥𝕠 𝕙𝕖𝕣 𝕓𝕖𝕕𝕣𝕠𝕠𝕞 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕝𝕠𝕔𝕜𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕕𝕠𝕠𝕣.

"𝕂𝕒𝕖!" 𝕋𝕒𝕜𝕦𝕣𝕠 𝕪𝕖𝕝𝕝𝕖𝕕 𝕔𝕠𝕟𝕔𝕖𝕣𝕟𝕖𝕕 𝕗𝕠𝕣 𝕙𝕚𝕤 𝕝𝕚𝕥𝕥𝕝𝕖 𝕤𝕚𝕤𝕥𝕖𝕣. ℍ𝕖 𝕣𝕒𝕟 𝕥𝕠 𝕙𝕖𝕣 𝕕𝕠𝕠𝕣. 𝔹𝕖𝕙𝕚𝕟𝕕 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕕𝕠𝕠𝕣, 𝕤𝕙𝕖 𝕨𝕒𝕤 𝕡𝕚𝕝𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕦𝕡 𝕔𝕙𝕒𝕚𝕣𝕤, 𝕙𝕖𝕣 𝕥𝕒𝕓𝕝𝕖, 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕡𝕦𝕤𝕙𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕙𝕖𝕣 𝕓𝕖𝕕 𝕚𝕟 𝕗𝕣𝕠𝕟𝕥 𝕠𝕗 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕕𝕠𝕠𝕣 𝕥𝕠 𝕓𝕒𝕣𝕣𝕚𝕔𝕒𝕕𝕖 𝕙𝕖𝕣𝕤𝕖𝕝𝕗 𝕚𝕟𝕤𝕚𝕕𝕖, 𝕒𝕗𝕥𝕖𝕣 𝕝𝕠𝕔𝕜𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕕𝕠𝕠𝕣.

"ℕ𝕠𝕨 𝕥𝕙𝕒𝕥 𝕀 𝕔𝕒𝕟'𝕥 𝕓𝕖 𝕚𝕟𝕥𝕖𝕣𝕣𝕦𝕡𝕥𝕖𝕕, 𝕀 𝕔𝕒𝕟 𝕛𝕦𝕤𝕥 𝕕𝕚𝕖 𝕚𝕟 𝕡𝕖𝕒𝕔𝕖." 𝕊𝕙𝕖 𝕥𝕙𝕠𝕦𝕘𝕙𝕥 𝕒𝕝𝕠𝕦𝕕. 𝕂𝕒𝕖 𝕨𝕒𝕝𝕜𝕖𝕕 𝕠𝕧𝕖𝕣 𝕥𝕠 𝕙𝕖𝕣 𝕓𝕒𝕥𝕙𝕣𝕠𝕠𝕞 𝕒𝕥𝕥𝕒𝕔𝕙𝕖𝕕 𝕥𝕠 𝕙𝕖𝕣 𝕓𝕖𝕕𝕣𝕠𝕠𝕞 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕗𝕠𝕦𝕟𝕕 𝕙𝕖𝕣 𝕣𝕒𝕫𝕠𝕣. 𝕊𝕙𝕖 𝕤𝕞𝕚𝕝𝕖𝕕 𝕒𝕤 𝕤𝕙𝕖 𝕕𝕣𝕖𝕨 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕣𝕒𝕫𝕠𝕣 𝕠𝕧𝕖𝕣 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕓𝕒𝕣𝕖 𝕤𝕜𝕚𝕟 𝕠𝕗 𝕙𝕖𝕣 𝕒𝕣𝕞 𝕣𝕠𝕦𝕘𝕙𝕝𝕪. 𝕎𝕙𝕖𝕟 𝕤𝕙𝕖 𝕕𝕣𝕖𝕨 𝕒𝕨𝕒𝕪 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕣𝕒𝕫𝕠𝕣, 𝕙𝕖𝕣 𝕒𝕣𝕞 𝕨𝕒𝕤 𝕔𝕠𝕧𝕖𝕣𝕖𝕕 𝕚𝕟 𝕓𝕝𝕠𝕠𝕕. 𝕊𝕙𝕖 𝕣𝕚𝕟𝕤𝕖𝕕 𝕠𝕗 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕓𝕝𝕒𝕕𝕖 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕔𝕦𝕥 𝕙𝕖𝕣 𝕠𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕣 𝕒𝕣𝕞. 𝕊𝕙𝕖 𝕣𝕚𝕟𝕤𝕖𝕕 𝕚𝕥 𝕒𝕘𝕒𝕚𝕟 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕣𝕖𝕡𝕖𝕒𝕥𝕖𝕕 𝕥𝕙𝕒𝕥 𝕨𝕚𝕥𝕙 𝕓𝕠𝕥𝕙 𝕠𝕗 𝕙𝕖𝕣 𝕝𝕖𝕘𝕤. 𝕊𝕙𝕖 𝕔𝕠𝕦𝕝𝕕 𝕙𝕖𝕒𝕣 𝕙𝕖𝕣 𝕓𝕣𝕠𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕣 𝕤𝕔𝕣𝕖𝕒𝕞𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕥𝕠 𝕤𝕥𝕠𝕡, 𝕓𝕦𝕥 𝕚𝕥 𝕤𝕥𝕠𝕡𝕡𝕖𝕕 𝕤𝕦𝕕𝕕𝕖𝕟𝕝𝕪. 𝕂𝕒𝕖 𝕥𝕙𝕠𝕦𝕘𝕙𝕥 𝕥𝕙𝕒𝕥 𝕙𝕖 𝕛𝕦𝕤𝕥 𝕤𝕥𝕠𝕡𝕡𝕖𝕕 𝕔𝕒𝕣𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕔𝕒𝕦𝕤𝕖𝕕 𝕙𝕖𝕣 𝕥𝕠 𝕤𝕥𝕒𝕣𝕥 𝕔𝕣𝕪𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕔𝕦𝕥 𝕙𝕖𝕣𝕤𝕖𝕝𝕗 𝕞𝕠𝕣𝕖. 𝕄𝕚𝕕𝕤𝕥𝕣𝕠𝕜𝕖, 𝕒 𝕡𝕖𝕣𝕤𝕠𝕟 𝕓𝕣𝕠𝕜𝕖 𝕙𝕖𝕣 𝕨𝕚𝕟𝕕𝕠𝕨 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕛𝕦𝕞𝕡𝕖𝕕 𝕥𝕙𝕣𝕠𝕦𝕘𝕙 𝕕𝕖𝕤𝕡𝕚𝕥𝕖 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕓𝕣𝕠𝕜𝕖𝕟 𝕘𝕝𝕒𝕤𝕤, 𝕔𝕒𝕦𝕤𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕙𝕖𝕣 𝕥𝕠 𝕛𝕦𝕞𝕡 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕔𝕦𝕥 𝕣𝕖𝕒𝕝𝕝𝕪 𝕕𝕖𝕖𝕡 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕚𝕟𝕥𝕠 𝕒 𝕞𝕒𝕚𝕟 𝕒𝕣𝕥𝕖𝕣𝕪, 𝕔𝕒𝕦𝕤𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕙𝕖𝕣 𝕥𝕠 𝕔𝕣𝕪 𝕠𝕦𝕥 𝕚𝕟 𝕡𝕒𝕚𝕟. ℍ𝕚𝕤 𝕖𝕪𝕖𝕤 𝕨𝕚𝕕𝕖𝕟𝕖𝕕 𝕒𝕤 𝕙𝕖 𝕣𝕒𝕟 𝕥𝕠 𝕙𝕖𝕣 𝕤𝕚𝕕𝕖, 𝕘𝕣𝕒𝕓𝕓𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕥𝕠𝕨𝕖𝕝𝕤 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕦𝕤𝕖𝕕 𝕚𝕥 𝕥𝕠 𝕒𝕡𝕡𝕝𝕪 𝕡𝕣𝕖𝕤𝕤𝕦𝕣𝕖 𝕥𝕠 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕨𝕠𝕦𝕟𝕕𝕤. 𝕋𝕒𝕜𝕦𝕣𝕠 𝕙𝕖𝕝𝕕 𝕚𝕟 𝕠𝕟 𝕥𝕚𝕘𝕙𝕥 𝕨𝕙𝕚𝕝𝕖 𝕘𝕣𝕒𝕓𝕓𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕙𝕚𝕤 𝕡𝕙𝕠𝕟𝕖 𝕗𝕣𝕠𝕞 𝕙𝕚𝕤 𝕡𝕠𝕔𝕜𝕖𝕥. ℍ𝕖 𝕔𝕒𝕝𝕝𝕖𝕕 𝟡𝟙𝟙 𝕨𝕙𝕚𝕝𝕖 𝕝𝕠𝕠𝕜𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕚𝕟𝕥𝕠 𝕙𝕚𝕤 𝕤𝕚𝕤𝕥𝕖𝕣'𝕤 𝕖𝕪𝕖𝕤, 𝕒𝕤 𝕚𝕗 𝕒𝕤𝕜𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕙𝕖𝕣 𝕨𝕙𝕪. 𝕂𝕒𝕖 𝕚𝕟𝕤𝕥𝕒𝕟𝕥𝕝𝕪 𝕙𝕒𝕕 𝕥𝕖𝕒𝕣𝕤 𝕤𝕥𝕣𝕖𝕒𝕞𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕕𝕠𝕨𝕟 𝕙𝕖𝕣 𝕗𝕒𝕔𝕖 𝕤𝕖𝕖𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕡𝕒𝕚𝕟 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕘𝕦𝕚𝕝𝕥 𝕚𝕟 𝕙𝕖𝕣 𝕓𝕣𝕠𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕣'𝕤 𝕖𝕪𝕖𝕤.

"ℍ𝕖𝕝𝕝𝕠, 𝟡𝟙𝟙? 𝕎𝕖 𝕟𝕖𝕖𝕕 𝕒𝕟 𝕒𝕞𝕓𝕦𝕝𝕒𝕟𝕔𝕖 𝕤𝕖𝕟𝕥 𝕥𝕠 (𝔸𝕕𝕕𝕣𝕖𝕤𝕤) 𝕣𝕚𝕘𝕙𝕥 𝕟𝕠𝕨! 𝕄𝕪 𝕤𝕚𝕤𝕥𝕖𝕣 𝕚𝕤 𝕝𝕠𝕤𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕓𝕝𝕠𝕠𝕕 𝕣𝕖𝕒𝕝𝕝𝕪 𝕗𝕒𝕤𝕥. 𝕊𝕙𝕖 𝕨𝕒𝕤 𝕔𝕦𝕥 𝕞𝕦𝕝𝕥𝕚𝕡𝕝𝕖 𝕥𝕚𝕞𝕖𝕤 𝕒𝕣𝕠𝕦𝕟𝕕 𝕙𝕖𝕣 𝕒𝕣𝕞𝕤 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕝𝕖𝕘𝕤. ℙ𝕝𝕖𝕒𝕤𝕖 𝕙𝕦𝕣𝕣𝕪, 𝕀 𝕕𝕠𝕟'𝕥 𝕨𝕒𝕟𝕥 𝕥𝕠 𝕝𝕠𝕤𝕖 𝕙𝕖𝕣! 𝕆𝕜𝕒𝕪." ℍ𝕖 𝕡𝕒𝕟𝕚𝕔𝕜𝕖𝕕 𝕨𝕙𝕚𝕝𝕖 𝕠𝕟 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕡𝕙𝕠𝕟𝕖. 𝕋𝕒𝕜𝕦𝕣𝕠 𝕝𝕠𝕠𝕜𝕖𝕕 𝕕𝕠𝕨𝕟 𝕒𝕥 𝕙𝕚𝕤 𝕤𝕚𝕤𝕥𝕖𝕣."ℙ𝕝𝕖𝕒𝕤𝕖 𝕙𝕠𝕝𝕕 𝕠𝕟, 𝕂𝕒𝕖. 𝔸𝕟 𝕒𝕞𝕓𝕦𝕝𝕒𝕟𝕔𝕖 𝕚𝕤 𝕠𝕟 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕨𝕒𝕪. 𝕁𝕦𝕤𝕥 𝕙𝕠𝕝𝕕 𝕠𝕟 𝕗𝕠𝕣 𝕕𝕖𝕒𝕣 𝕝𝕚𝕗𝕖." ℍ𝕖𝕣 𝕡𝕝𝕖𝕒𝕕𝕖𝕕 𝕨𝕙𝕚𝕝𝕖 𝕘𝕖𝕥𝕥𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕦𝕡 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕡𝕦𝕝𝕝𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕒𝕡𝕒𝕣𝕥 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕓𝕒𝕣𝕣𝕚𝕔𝕒𝕕𝕖. ℍ𝕖 𝕨𝕒𝕝𝕜𝕖𝕕 𝕓𝕒𝕔𝕜 𝕠𝕧𝕖𝕣 𝕥𝕠 𝕙𝕖𝕣 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕡𝕚𝕔𝕜𝕖𝕕 𝕙𝕚𝕤 𝕤𝕚𝕤𝕥𝕖𝕣 𝕦𝕡 𝕓𝕣𝕚𝕕𝕒𝕝 𝕤𝕥𝕪𝕝𝕖, 𝕓𝕣𝕚𝕟𝕘𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕙𝕖𝕣 𝕥𝕠 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕝𝕚𝕧𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕣𝕠𝕠𝕞. 𝕂𝕒𝕖 𝕠𝕡𝕖𝕟𝕖𝕕 𝕙𝕖𝕣 𝕖𝕪𝕖𝕤 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕝𝕠𝕠𝕜𝕖𝕕 𝕚𝕟𝕥𝕠 𝕙𝕖𝕣 𝕓𝕣𝕠𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕣'𝕤.

"𝕋𝕒𝕜𝕦𝕣𝕠-𝕂𝕦𝕟, 𝕚𝕗 𝕚𝕥 𝕔𝕠𝕞𝕖𝕤 𝕕𝕠𝕨𝕟 𝕥𝕠 𝕚𝕥, 𝕕𝕠𝕟'𝕥 𝕝𝕖𝕥 𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕞 𝕓𝕣𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕞𝕖 𝕓𝕒𝕔𝕜. ℙ𝕝𝕖𝕒𝕤𝕖. 𝕀𝕥'𝕤 𝕞𝕪 𝕗𝕚𝕟𝕒𝕝 𝕨𝕚𝕤𝕙." 𝕊𝕙𝕖 𝕒𝕕𝕧𝕚𝕤𝕖𝕕 𝕨𝕚𝕥𝕙 𝕥𝕖𝕒𝕣𝕤 𝕤𝕥𝕣𝕖𝕒𝕞𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕕𝕠𝕨𝕟 𝕙𝕖𝕣 𝕗𝕒𝕔𝕖 𝕗𝕣𝕠𝕞 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕡𝕒𝕚𝕟 𝕤𝕙𝕖 𝕨𝕒𝕤 𝕚𝕟.

"𝕊𝕚𝕤…" ℍ𝕖 𝕤𝕡𝕠𝕜𝕖 𝕘𝕖𝕟𝕥𝕝𝕪 𝕒𝕤 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕥𝕖𝕒𝕣 𝕣𝕠𝕝𝕝𝕖𝕕 𝕕𝕠𝕨𝕟 𝕙𝕚𝕤 𝕔𝕙𝕖𝕖𝕜. ℍ𝕖𝕣 𝕖𝕪𝕖𝕤 𝕔𝕝𝕠𝕤𝕖𝕕 𝕤𝕝𝕠𝕨𝕝𝕪, 𝕪𝕖𝕥 𝕤𝕦𝕕𝕕𝕖𝕟𝕝𝕪.

 **Hey! Author-Chan here! :3 Hope you enjoy the first chapter of this book... Minus the sadness... This book will be updated whenever I get a chance because this summer, I have so many plans it is going to drive me CRAZY! I have to go. Bye Reader-San! *Waves Like Crazy***


End file.
